Fallout: New York Vol 2 (SYOC-OPEN)
by Symmetrymaster
Summary: Characters from all over the wasteland crash into what is left of NYC. New characters come and go but only the ones who can keep up with the drama and adventure will stay on to see it all.


**Well due to the fact the I am crazy enough to try this, and the fact that I enjoyed the regular updates here so much...I am going to try to continue this. Fallout: New York has arrived again in its secret season. New OC's will be permiagain for a limited time only (At least if this works). And as always support in the form of editing and submissions are much appreciated. I'm used to reading fan fiction, not writing it. With that being said I'm starting off with the chapter I actually did attempt to write back when this was someone else's job to edit and refine. (P.S. the position is open!)**

For the first time in a long time someone had taught James Morgan humility.

After months of sparing with Otto he still couldn't believe that he had barely ever landed a single hit on the man. Otto

on the other hand had broken his nose (which had been painful to fix) and had knocked him to the ground more times

then he could count.

On the other hand he had noticed that Otto and Svetlana were just about the same when it came to fighting. Both

used a mix of traditional martial arts techniques and improvised strikes. They had both beat each other senseless on a

few occasions as well. It had actually been a fairly good bonding experience for them.

James still wondered how a big guy like Otto with a missing leg could move like he did. He could of sworn the Otto

blurred sometimes between strikes, and the fighting styles, not to mention he hadn't even heard of most of the ones

he used. James couldn't figure out how a guy from the Enclave could have learned so many sword arts and then

become so good at them. During their training he first taught James how to parry like the best of them. But when

James had shown that his style was to get out of the way instead of blocking Otto just smiled and said he knew

something that was more up his alley. Otto said it was called Vaganova style. He said that it was an ideal way to fight

multiple opponents at once especially if you were completely surrounded. So for two months he trained in jumping,

twirling, and doing 360 degree slices with his sword. It wasn't until James picked up a old book that he noticed that

Vaganova was a ballet style. He complained to Otto about this but Otto said with a smile;

"It's an old world discipline. And in a world of little discipline and little skill anything can be turned into a weapon.

Even a dance."

Two months ago you could fight one person at a time. Now you can fight six at once."

James liked Otto from the moment he met him, it was moments like this that solidified that.

Now after six months and many other "dances" learned James stoped acting like a student and more like his old self.

"So if you are so invested in fighting the Legion then tell me what you know about them."

"Starting with what?" Otto mildly asked. They were both walking through the rough streets of the pirates town. The sun was going down and Svet at the moment was taking on challengers in a fighting contest in the other side of town.

"How many ships do they have?"

"Last time I heard they had 67 ships. Most of them just sailboats through. If they attacked the island directly they would be coming with 800 or so men."

"Doesn't the island have mortars?"

"That is why no one wants to anchor a permanent fleet here. They assume that our shoreline guns would rip the Legion a new one before they could ever make in ashore."

"But let me guess there is a problem with that."

"First off the pirates here are mostly just raiders, there are only a few crews with real trained killers. If the legion was able to make it ashore then they would definitely be able to overwhelm and kill us. Second the legion have agents at their disposal...Frumentarii whatever they're called. A few of my guys caught one of them trying to sabotage the mortars a year ago. We tortured him for weeks...he didn't give us much. These people are fanatics and they are very good at infiltration. And lastly if the legion putting all their chips in on this then they have to have convinced someone on the island to work with them."

James thought about this for a moment. "Any guesses on who the traitor could be?"

"Most of everyone honestly, you have to have noticed that for the most part that this place is filled to the brim with idiot pirates and idiot captains that can't even think one step ahead. For all I know half of these morons are in on it."

"Who are exempt from the idiot pool?"

"Captain Dan...you know the guy with the...what was it...the missing nose."

"Him?"

"He's smarter then he looks, believe me he has the same amount of ships that I do"

"Anyone else?"

"Captain Anna, yeah she has only three ships but she is a hell of a better trader then most of us. She mostly goes on peaceful missions in New York"

"That it?"

"Only one more who holds and serious sway amongst the populace."

"Who?"

"My best competition. Captain Dennis, that bastard is the greatest con man I ever met. He swindled, tricked and murdered his way into controlling 16 ships."

"You don't like him?"

"I respect him. But I'm weary of him. He has no friends, he only had tools that he uses and then disposed of when he is finished with them. However he isn't the kind of person who cuts deals with people. It would insult his ego."

"...it could be none of them" James said in a low voice.

"Or all of them" Otto said with a hint of his trademark sarcasm.

"Well I know one thing for certain" James said.

"What's that" inquired Otto.

"Both of us have been followed since I showed up on the island."

"Of course...isn't that obvious." Said Otto matter of factly.

"What I mean" James mumbled quietly "is that they are walking behind us right now".

Otto didn't flinch at that.

"Who"

"Short kid...skinny one know him?"

"...Tim...Timmy something...how do you know?"

"His arms and legs are burned and scarred"

"A lot of people here are like that." Otto replied.

"I know the shapes of those scars. Those are...were tattoos. Legion took them from him when he was little."

"He doesn't seem like a Frumentarii..." Otto caught himself there.

"Yeah" James said casually.

"So how do we go about this?" Otto said slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Let me handle this...he doesn't meet up with anyone...he does however like to take his knife and etch little drawings onto the bar."

Otto thought about that for a second. "That is some serious detail they have...the Legion has definitely gotten more careful in this department...it makes sense though"

"How so Otto?"

"The first Caesar died years ago. The new one to take up the title was some agent of his. The head of the Frumentarii. Vulpes Inculta."

"How do you know all this stuff anyway" James asked already know the answer.

"I have my own people...though you've certainly done much more in six months then they have in three years." Otto chucked.

Smiling at that James nodded then whispered something into Ottos ear. James split back towards the bar and let Otto

digest what he had just heard. "That slick bastard" Otto thought before turning right and walking down toward the

beach. The sun had just dipped below the horizon now and "Tim" watched Otto walk away toward the beach. Six other

rough looking men walked over toward him and looked at his face. Tim gave them a slight nod, and the six began

walking after Otto. Tim or Villius as the Legion named him turned back to find James but instead realized he had lost

him. It was going to beharder to assassinate that man then it would be with captain Otto. The Frumentarii walked over to the local bar andonce again pulled out his butterfly knife. He ordered a bear then etched a picture of a whale

and the. The letter R

under it. He drank a beer then left the bar. It was very dark out now. And his eyes struggled for a moment to get used to

the change in lighting. In the bar a tall blonde man who had removed his jacket and hat pulled a hunting knife out

and changed the capital R to a B. Then sketched an exclamation point next to it.

On the beach it was pitch black out. Otto pulled out a long pre-war cigar and put it between his lips. He only saved

these for special occasions, and this was definitely one. He pulled out one of those dime a dozen gold plated lighters

and tried to light the cigar. The lighter though was of course not working and he ended up clicking it a dozen times

before he heard the crunch of footsteps on sand behind him. Otto turned around to see six men standing before him.

Three of them he didn't recognize, but judging by how well built and scared up they were he was guessing Legion

agents new that were to the island. After that there were three more he did know. One was a crewman from one of

Ann's boats.

Another was...well he thought was a waiter at the bar named Chase. Then finally the last one he knew all to well. It

was one of his crew, a man named Tyler. Otto looked at the six and smiled with the cigar still hanging from his mouth.

"Et tu Tyler?" Otto said.

"Even me you old prick" Tyler said.

"You know I never got why you legion guys are so against using guns. I mean it really could have helped if you had just shot me while you had the chance." Otto playfully suggested.

"Guns are loud. And trust me this is going to be quick and quite." Tyler added with a wire thin grin.

Otto froze for a moment looking at all six of them. They were spread out in front of him and none of them had drawn

a weapon yet. He was guessing they felt very confident about the outcome of this.

"Just one question...were you with legion from the beginning, or did they cut a deal with you?"

"They found me when I was just a boy and taught me everything I knew. We've all been in the legion since we were children" Tyler said in a quiet but proud tone.

Otto only appraised him a second longer. Then he uttered one word in his usual sarcasm.

"Thanks"

Otto had a collection of swords on his ship and in his house. He liked to change them up from time to time. Tonight he

had a claymore clipped into a large sheath on his back. Tyler and Ann's man had revolutionary swords. Chase had a

fire axe, and the other ones who he assumed were just legionaries had machetes. This was going to be dipped forward and grabbed his sword's hilt. The other six pulled their weapons out as well matching

him as quick as they could. Otto instead of positioning his sword swung it as he took it out never breaking the

momentum. Before he could get ready one of the legionaries was hit in the side of the face with the sword. Foamed

blood and shattered teeth flew out of his mouth and he immediately fell down to the ground. Instead of avoiding

being surrounded Otto ran right into the middle of the attackers. He raised his sword up above his head then twirled

around (like a ballet dancer) meeting every slash they tried to take at him. Another legionary made a blind slash at

him but Otto just jumped left and elbowed hard into Chase who was about to swing the fire axe down on him. Otto

swung left and sent the sword flying at Chase's face. Lucky for him the axe's hilt fell in front of his face. The claymore

smashed into it and banged its handle hard against Chase's head. The Tyler seeing an opening stabbed Otto's back

but upon hitting him remembered the heavy padding he had in his armor. Otto then swung right and caught a legionary mid swing. The claymore sliced into his hands and took the mans fingers off. Tyler pulled back quick trying

to slash at Otto's face but Otto seeing a opportunity pulled then stunned fingerless legionary in front of him. Tyler

slashed the legionaries face and throat with the stroke and didn't have a chance to react before Otto kicked a clump

of sand into his face. With Chase and Otto stunned the last legionary and "Ann's man" ran at him together. Otto once

again twirled made the two of them spilt up to dodge the strike. Otto not stopping the entire time grabbed the blade

with one hand while the other was on the hilt and drove it into the throat of the man. The legionary seeing that Otto

had lost his swinging advantage ran into him with a hint of victory in his eyes. All Otto saw was a undisciplined charge

straight at him. He pushed the man into the Legionary. The legionary trained in this sort of combat shoved the body

aside mid air. His opponent had had to chosen to stab his the Frumentarii and had forced himself to drop his sword.

The captain was wide open and he had him now. Otto smiling to himself knowing what the legionary was thinking

waited half a second until the legionary was right in front of him raising his hand to strike. Otto swept his hand up

and made it connect with the legionary's armpit. In a flash the arm went numb from the nerve cluster he just hit and

Otto in one gritty motion grabbed the machete mid air and slid the legionary's throat across the blade in a throwing

motion. Right in the process of spinning while knocking the body over Otto saw Tyler charging directly at him, both

hands on his sword going in for a stab. Otto took a step forward with his right leg then kicked his left synth leg

directly into Tyler's incoming groin. With a sickening wet squish Tyler's feet went off the ground before he tumbled face first into the sand. Otto looked up and saw chase running away from them down the beach. It was dark out and it was a moonless night with only that stars to brighten things up. Otto pulled out his lever action rifle and without

taking a second to aim fired. The barrel lit up from the special incendiary rounds he loaded into it. A second later the

shadowy image of Chase burst into flames, then fell down. Otto looked down at Tyler he was unconscious but not

dead. That was good. He would need someone to interrogate after this. The light from Chase's burning body lit up the

dark beach. Otto saw his now broken cigar lying on the beach. He reached down and picked it up. Then stuck the butt

of in into the flames covering Chase.

"This is kind of funny" Otto thought to himself. These fights seem to take forever when you are in them but this must have been fifty seconds at most. Then he thought about what James said.

"Six on your tail. Isolate yourself so they follow. Take one alive." He had whispered.

"Not bad you slick bastard...not bad" Otto mumbled to himself.

On the other side of town Villius was still walking back to the building he slept in. Just then he saw James in his jacket

walk ahead of him between buildings. Villius hurried his pace while trying to keep a good distance from him. James

was alone, and in a part of town where not many lived. It was perfect, and this close to the invasion it was very

necessary he die now. This profligate was partially responsible for the slaughter in Southampton. His companion

Svetlana would be to hard to kill discreetly, he though seemed easy enough on his own. James took another turn

heading back up a road. Villius knew James trying to take a shortcut through the town back to the lighthouse. He was predicable like that. But then something wrong happened. He stopped dead in his tracks. Villius quickly turned behind

a corner and waited. The man heard someone behind him. Villius knew it was now or never. He pulled of his silenced

10 mm. At least he could be a professional about this, He knew that idiot Tyler had always hated captain Otto. That

was why he and the other five had gone after him with swords.

"Amateurs" he thought disgustedly. They had joined the legion while it was forced to run and was short on

recruitment restrictions. He had been training for this since before the battle of Hoover Dam. Now it was time to claim

another life for the glory of the Legion. Villius spun around the corner pistol raised. Instead of finding James in his

sights he found himself looking at someone's torso. He looked up and saw to his surprise Svetlana Bishop staring

down at him with a sardonic grin. In his shock he didn't manage to pull the trigger before she grabbed his head and

smashed it against the wall of a nearby building.

Villius came to a little while later tied to a chair in a unfamiliar place. He had been stripped down to his boxers, and

had a very large lump on his head. As his senses cleared he realized he wasn't alone. There were two people with

him. He looked up. James Morgan was leaning over him.

"Ah...yeah he's awake" James mentioned to Svetlana.

She looked up from yet another comic book she was reading and replied.

"Told you I didn't kill him."

"Fine you didn't." Replied James casually.

James looked at the agent and then got started.

"Look I have a meeting I have to get to. You only have to tell me where and when."

Villius didn't utter a word nor move an inch.

"I messed with your little carving in the bar. I let your friends know there was a emergency and that we had to meet up. I figured out most of your symbols and messages. The only problem is I don't know the rendezvous point for all the agents, nor what time you all have to meet up at."

Villius didn't move or respond to that. He just stared at the wall.

"I figured you would do something like that. I would like to play this safe but I don't have time for that."

James took off his coat and placed it on a chair. Svet reached over and handed James the old Mesmatron that they

had been tinkering with for the past few months. Before Villius could say anything James shot him in the face with it.

The man's head twitched back a little bit, then leaned forward.

"Tim...are you there...you alright?" James asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm here said the dough eyed Villius.

"Great, now tell me...when people from the legion have to meet up, where on block island do they do that?"

"You didn't know?" Villius said perplexed. James noticed that blood was starting to dribble out of the prisoner's nose. He had to hurry this up.

"I need to know quick it's an emergency."

"It better be if we all have to meet up...we go to Schooner Point. You can't miss it...its such a nice beach."

"What time do you show up?"

"Any time...just show up..." Villius managed to say before throwing up onto his shirt.

Svet looked over to James

"What are we going to do now?" She asked putting the comic book down.

"I guess we have to catch them there...get your dad and tell him. I'll make sure to keep them all there." James replied.

"You want to do that alone?" Svetlana asked.

"I can handle this James curtly replied.

Just then Villius who had seemed unconscious mumbled something. James looked over towards him then walked up to

Villius and leaned closer to him.

"What did you say?" James quietly asked.

Svet was getting up to leave when she heard James scream. She quickly looked over and saw that "Tim" was biting

James's earlobe. James was hitting him with the mesmatron and yelling curses at him, but the legion agent didn't

seem to notice. James ended up hitting him hard enough with the mesmatron to get him off. However Villius had

ripped bit of James's ear off. James in his anger shot Villius with the mesmatron again. Instead of stunning him

though mesmatron caused the Frumentarii's head to explode.

James looked back to Svet and shrugged. Svet just slapped her own face and walked out. James pulled off the blood

spattered shirt and got dressed into the cloths of the dead Frumentarii. James looked at himself in a windowsill. He looked like a scraggly pirate. He had even grown a beard since he had gotten here. It was covered with blood and flecks of bone. He wiped them off then took off in a sprint toward the meeting point. He had the 10 mm tucked into

his waist and the butterfly knife Villius used in his pocket. He didn't know how this was going to play out, and that he

could have handled this all a bit better. But at this point it didn't matter. What mattered was getting to that beach.

The legion agents who had seen the message quickly made their way toward the beach. Whatever had happened

must have been bad for it to come to this. All of them had to discuss what happened next. The one that knew the invasion was soon approaching was more stressed than the others. This could not go wrong so close to the end. The

three agents all met up with the sky starting to turn grey. It would be dawn soon. They all asked who had sent the

alarm but none of them had. Whoever sent it must be dead the head agent thought. She had already prepared her

report to send back. She was going to smuggle it back through her man on one of captain Ann's boats, but that man

wasn't here. He must be dead or worse at the moment. It was time to pull out the escape boat and deliver the final

report herself. The motorboat was dug up from the pile of debris it was hidden under. Just as they were about to drag it to the water they heard rusting in the trees behind them. They all turned around to see a scraggly bearded man

charge through the trees. He halted then simply said Villius. He confirmed his name like everyone else had done once

they had met up. The head agent called Lucretia nodded and ordered him to move the boat. Villius started pushing

with the others. Then asked;

"Is this really everyone?"

"It looks that way" Lucretia replied.

"How could they have known?" Villius said to himself.

"Someone got careless...someone always does" Lucretia said to herself as well.

"How did you make it here?" She followed.

"Saw the message in the bar" Villius replied.

Lucretia having heard enough swung around and shot "Villius" straight in the chest with a 9mm she had concealed.

The man hadn't said the password as soon as he came in, and he referred to the etchings as the message. Honestly

though the biggest giveaway was his face. They had all seen him walking around the island, and had seen his wanted

poster. Everyone there knew it was James Morgan trying to pass himself off as Villius. There was no time to think

about why he was here. They loaded his body onto the boat with them to confirm his death to Caesar. This would

make up in some part for the failure here. Vulpes was more forgiving then the old Caesar. He didn't make your first

offense your last, but he expected you to make up for it. She couldn't disappoint him. He had let this be her first

mission, her ultimate test. This profligate scum who helped cause that riot in Southampton that had killed so many

people would be crucified dead over the entrance to the city. As the boat motored away she saw pirates run to the

beach. They shot at the boat, but they were far enough away that most of the shots missed or both nicked the hull.

That had been close. To close. After two hours of sailing they were beginning to get close to Long Island.

"So are we home?" One agent said with a tired smile.

"I'd say so" Lucricia said.

"When I get back I'm hitting up the whore house as soon as I see it. Need to relive m'self after all this shit." Said the third agent.

Both Lucricia and the second agent smirked at that. Then though Lucricia heard a strange sound. Like metal clicking

and shifting. She tried to place in for a second then remembered. That was a butterfly knife. James had one

on...him. Lucricia spun around. There was James crouching up butterfly knife in hand over the third agent.

"Right behind you"


End file.
